cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Cookie/LINE
Wizard Cookie is an S-grade cookie that was released on May 28, 2014 together with the release of Season 2 of Cookie Run. This Cookie can cast magic spells that destroy obstacles and create Jellies. Like Cream Puff Cookie, there are times when his magic 'doesn't work' and he's only able to create a small number of jellies and destroy one or two obstacles, but there are also times when his magic 'works' and he can destroy huge amount of obstacles while turning them into jellies. During the time when his magic 'works', he is invincible to any obstacle and hole. Wizard Cookie's former unlock requirement (Get 16 Top Level Pets) caused confusion for some, as some were unclear what 'top-level' meant. Some thought that it meant getting 16 S-rank pets, while actually, it is to have 16 level-8 Pets and the pets can be of any grade. Later, the unlock requirement was reworded to "Own 16 Max Level Pets", which cleared the confusion. Skill Casts Magic Spells that can destroy obstacles and create Jellies. Upgrades will reduce the time between spells. Strategy This cookie is used better as a relay, as later stages in each episode have more obstacles for his skill to destroy and more obstacles to be converted into Jellies or Bear Jellies. Description Having come to possess the Witch's Candy Wand by accident (or not?), he discovered unique magical powers, which seem to be reinforced by his wafflecone hat. Frequently used spells include ''"MayeverydaybelikeHalloweennolessnomore", which never fails to start up celebrations here and there.'' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * Do you like magic? Get ready to be impressed! * Let me comb my beard first... * Not everyone is born to do magic. * May everyday be like Halloween, no less, no more * Wanna see some MAGIC? * I hope the Witch is not looking for her... I mean, MY wand. * I need to focus. Do not disturb. * For your own safety, do NOT touch my wand! * Accio Jelly! Huh..? It's not working... * Obstacles into Jellies? That's my specialty! * I need to get a new hat... Updates *July 10, 2014 **New combi bonus added with Flame Bat. *December 18, 2014 **New combi bonus added with Purple Candle. **New combi bonus added with Spotlight Fan. *June 12, 2015 **New combi bonus added with Mini Jackson No. 2. Trivia *In the official newsletter, the game called this cookie Sorcerer Cookie, and its pet is called Grimoire. It was later renamed before the release. *He is the first Cookie in the game to have a "blue bar" above his head. It keeps track of uses left before his ability triggers. The green bar above his head shows when he will cast his spell which will cause the blue bar to fill up each time he does so. *Wizard Cookie is the first Cookie in the game to have two bars above its head. * Popular belief is that Wizard Cookie is potentially the youngest, or one of the youngest male Cookies in the game as his Halloween design was inspired by Harry Potter, a popular children's novel. His spell "MayeverydaybelikeHalloweennolessnomore" further indicates his youthful nature as he wishes everyday would be Halloween. However, one of his loading messages does say "Let me comb my beard first..." It is likely that this 'beard' is a fake or imaginary, likely being their scarf, or that this Cookie simply somehow has a beard (fake or real) under their scarf despite being a child. **He was confirmed to be a child in the Kakao version of Cookie Run, being eligible for a Kakao-exclusive Children's Day event where players that run using child cookies (specified in the newsletter) get 10% bonus Coins and XP for their run. **He was also included in the event Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms that he is a child in the Line version of Cookie Run as well. * "Accio Jelly" is a play on one of Harry Potter's spells, Accio. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Wizard Cookie is dressed up as Harry Potter with the Gryffindor scarf. Gallery wizard.png|Wizard Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Ch25.png|Wizard Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch25 halloween.png|Wizard Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme6.jpg|Wizard Cookie in "Magical Meeting" from Photo Challenge. effect_ch25.png|Wizard Cookie's ability Sprite Sheet. Category:S-grade cookies Category:2nd Cookie Army Category:Male